There's No Need For Apologies
by Luny Lady
Summary: Severus muses on what was in the company of a fire, a crumpled letter, and a bottle of firewhiskey. Songfic to "Married with Children" by Oasis. One-shot. SLASH! You've been warned...


Ever since I first heard "Married with Children" by Oasis it made me think of dear Severus Snape and any relationship he might be in. It just seems so... him. I don't know. If you've never heard it I suggest you buy "Definitely Maybe" by Oasis. They're a damn good band. Just to let you lot know, this is yet another in my series of "2 am" fics. It seems I can only write late at night. Ah well. Insomnia is a cruel mistress.

PS: The lyrics are in bold, the letter is italics.

I wish I could take credit for writing either Harry Potter or "Married with Children" but sadly I cannot. The best writing I've done is posted on this site. sigh I'll let you lot know if I ever write a song or book like one of those. Then I'll give you all a donut from the millions of dollars I'll make. There, see how nice I am?

* * *

**There's no need for you to say you're sorry  
Goodbye, I'm going home  
I don't care no more so don't you worry  
Goodbye, I'm going home**

Severus sat by the fire, a half empty bottle of firewhiskey hanging limply in his hand. He looked at it grimly, as if the night's events were its fault. He turned his glare on the fire as it popped loudly. He was in no mood for noise and was on the brink of casting a silence charm around himself just so he could think properly.

"I've done it this time," he thought, "he's not coming back." He sighed and looked again at the bottle, and as an afterthought brought it quickly up to his mouth and swallowed a good portion of the liquid in one gulp. He supressed a cough as the burning liquid slid down his throat and swiped the back of his other hand across his mouth. He paused the hand in mid-air, the offending paper clenched in his fist. He angrily balled up the paper and threw it across the room and had to restrain himself from throwing the bottle after it. He sat in silence for a few minutes before sitting the bottle down and retrieving the crumpled letter.

**I hate the way that even though you know you're wrong you say you're right  
I hate the books you read and all your friends  
Your music's shite  
It keeps me up all night...**

He sat back down in his chair and looked at the paper in his hands. He warily held it out, inspecting it to make sure it really was only a letter. He didn't understand how just a letter could send his senses reeling the way this one had. His entire world had turned upside down when he first read through the chicken scratch. Running a hand through his greasy hair with a resigned sigh, he opened the letter slowly.

He read the first line over and balled it up again, taking a deep breath. "I can't," he thought. He closed his eyes tightly then, with shaking hands, straightened the paper out again. He slowly read it aloud, as if that might make lessen the despair with which he met it.

_Sev,  
Why do I always have to be the one to make things difficult? Why can't you, for once, take the initiative to confront me with our problems? I know it's bound to be hard for us, harder than for a normal couple, but it's even harder when the work is only one-way._

Severus paused to take another swig of the firewhiskey. "The boy is so damned scatter-brained. You'd think he'd at least be able to write a proper break-up letter without rambling," he muttered. He stared at the bottle for a moment longer, almost expecting it to berate him like he felt he deserved, but finally turned back to the letter.

_I knew when I started trying to get close to you that you'd make excuses. You thought I was mental, and probably still do. You kept telling me that it wouldn't work because of the age difference, because you are a former Death Eater and much too dark for me, because I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin. All I can say is you were bloody mad to think that'd stop me._

Severus smirked. He did have a way with words. He certainly had never thought the boy could be so damned persistant.

_I knew it would be hard. How could it not be? You're so... stubborn. And that's the nice way of putting it. Time and time again Harry told me you're a snarky bastard and I shouldn't put myself through spending so much time with you. A few times I almost agreed with him. You drive me mad, Sev. I wanted to try to make it work. I really did. But you drive me so damn mad. I can't take it anymore._

Severus stopped reading and clenched his fist around the bottle so hard he was surprised it didn't shatter. He couldn't bring himself to finish the letter just yet, so he sat it down and walked over to the fireplace. He stood in front of it, staring into it and hoping that perhaps the boy would change his mind.

**There's no need for you to say you're sorry  
Goodbye, I'm going home  
I don't care no more so don't you worry  
Goodbye, I'm going home**

After a few minutes had passed and Severus felt relatively calm, he returned to his seat and picked the letter back up. He was determined to read it, if only to comfort himself in the knowledge that he had at least taken the end well.

_You know how I feel about you, Sev. I hate to end it like this. Hell, I hate to end it at all. I think Harry and Hermione are right though. This isn't going to work out if I leave every moment we spend together frustrated. We had good times, times where you were actually humane, but you always ruined it. Why did you have to ruin it? Why couldn't we just have a moment that ended with me feeling like I had made the right choice?_

Another swig of firewhiskey and a few more minutes staring resolutely into the fire. "I will not cry," he said firmly. He slammed the now-empty bottle onto the table next to him.

_I'm really sorry, Sev. It sounds so lame, and unworthy of the situation, but that's all I know to say. I'm sorry.  
-Ron_

**I hate the way that you are so sarcastic and you're not very bright  
You think that everything you've done's fantastic  
Your music's shite  
It keeps me up all night**

He finally balled the letter up again and, on a whim, threw it into the fire. He watched as the paper caught fire and quickly blackened until it became indistinguishable from the rest of the charred wood in the fire. He sat back in the chair staring at the ceiling. He bit his lip as he was wracked with memories of the time they had spent in his chambers. There was a scorched spot on the ceiling which he could see every detail at his position. He tilted his head slightly. "_It looks like... a snitch_," Ron had said, his voice full of laughter. Severus had scoffed at him, commenting that all his companion could think of was Quidditch. "_That's not true_," Ron had answered. "_I can think of plenty other things_." Severus snorted. Ron's "seductive" voice always turned out sounding dreadfully ridiculous to Severus. It was with a jolt that he realized how much he missed that mock-seductive voice. He gripped the arms of the chair almost painfully hard and closed his eyes tightly

**And it will be nice to be alone for a week or two...  
**

Severus jumped out of the daze he had been in when the door creaked open. The sight that he met was one he would remember for many years to come.

**...but I know that I will be right... right back here with you**

Ron stood there awkwardly. He was wearing his Quidditch uniform and was dripping water on the floor. Severus mused slightly that the Gryffindor Quidditch team never failed to practice in even the worst weather. He stood and crossed the room, standing just close enough to be considered uncomfortable for most people. Ron nervously shuffled his feet and looked up at the man before him and began to say, "I'm sorry." He quickly found his attempt haulted by a finger placed gently against his lips. "I know," Severus stated simply. Ron watched him, unsure of what to do. They stood in that position for what felt like eternity, until Severus looked him over and then at the puddle that was accumulating at his feet.

"Come in and shut the door," he said, turning away and heading towards his bedroom. Ron stared after him, slightly shocked. He was about to yell at the infuriating Slytherin but was interrupted by a quick, "And take off that uniform. Poppy would never forgive me if I allowed one of her students to catch cold." Ron's eyes widened momentarily before a content grin spread across his face. He closed the door behind him and obediently followed Severus, purposely leaving a trail of water along the floor as he went.

**There's no need for you to say you're sorry  
Goodbye, I'm going home  
I don't care no more so don't you worry  
Goodbye...  
I'm going...  
Home...**

* * *

Finally got that damned plot bunny out! I've had it there for ages. Like I said, that song has reminded me of dear Sevvie since the first time I heard it, well over a year ago. You're also probably wondering about my choice in partner for him. Well, these are my two favorite characters, and as there are a definite lack of good Sev/Ron fics I figured I might as well plug the pairing. So there you are. Leave a nice review and let me know what you think. Oh, and if you know of a good fic of these two, let me know ;) I'm always willing to read a new fic. 


End file.
